merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Merlin Arena
Current Fight(s) Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *I vote George! Clearly the best and most hard working servant out there. 16:47,11/16/2012 *I vote for Merlin... George made a joke about brass? Seriously... Merlin is more funny than that! 06:58, November 18, 2012 (UTC) *Merlin! although George was a great and funny character too, juts he doesn't match Merlin's awesomeness, he just copies. 17:00, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn because is more cool and Arthur prefer him as his servant!!Aithusa poufpouf22 (talk) 17:18, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *George! Because otherwise it will be a blow-out... 03:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) *Merlin is awaesome. Honestly Gwaine is sooo much better *I voted for Merlin before I even knew who his opponent was... ---- Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *Nathair! It causes more pain and would make the Fomorroh would beg for mercy! 16:47,11/16/2012 *Fommoroh!!! I love them...They could control people's mind! Real cool! 06:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) *Nathair! they cause way much more pain and the formmoroh died, nathair didn't as far as i can remember 16:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *Nathair looks more evil and more powerful so.......Aithusa poufpouf22 (talk) 17:20, November 16, 2012 (UTC) *Nathair! He is better than the fommorroh becasue the fomorroh tortures but also controls minds. Nathair is a nicer character. Decide the next battle! Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know *''Morgana vs The Dochraid'' *''Morgana vs Arthur'' *''Isolde vs Mithian'' *''Dochraid vs Jonas'' *''Agravaine vs the Troll'' *''Gwaine vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Dragoon'' *''Aithusa vs Morgana'' *''Cockatrice vs Wilddeoren'' *''Aithusa vs Freya'' *''Alvarr vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Aithusa'' *''Gorlois vs Uther'' *''Gaius vs Tristan De Bois'' *''The Questing Beast vs The Dorocha'' *''The Dorocha vs The knights of Medhir'' *''Valiant vs Agravaine'' *''Agravaine vs Halig'' *''Morgana vs Tristan'' *''Isolde vs Morgana'' *''Mithian vs Morgana'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Sophia vs Aulfric'' *''Sophia vs Morgana'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (sword to sword)'' *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya '' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' *''Hengist vs Halig'' *''Elyan vs Agravaine'' *''Freya vs Sophia'' *''Lamia vs Grunhilda'' *''Sir Leon vs Agravaine'' *''Goblin vs Manticore'' *''Lamia vs Questing Beast'' *''Dorocha vs Questing Beast'' *''Griffin vs Bastet'' *''Merlin vs George'' *''Uther vs Mordred'' *''Agravaine vs Morgana'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Uther vs Morgause'' *''Bayard vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Gwen'' *''Southrons vs Cenred's army'' *''Cornelius Sigan vs Morgana'' *''Aredian vs Halig'' *''Elanthia Beetle vs Balorian Spider'' *''Serket vs Bastet'' *''Nimueh vs Arthur'' *''Gwaine vs Gwen'' *''Gwen vs Vivian'' *''Wyvern vs Gilli'' *''Vivian vs Mithian'' *''Elena vs Gwen'' *''Merlin vs Morgana(swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Gwaine vs Arthur'' *''Knights of Medhir vs Animated Skeletons'' *"Merlin vs Arthur" *Serket vs Wilddeoren *Morgana vs Mordred *Morgana vs Gaius *Elyan vs Lancelot *Lancelot vs Arthur *King Rodor vs King Uther *Cenred vs Uther *Catrina vs Gaius *The Euchdag vs Freya *Morgana vs The Cailleach *Gwaine vs Mordred *Uther vs Morgana *Merlin vs Arthur *Freya vs Agravaine *Gilli vs freya *Balinor vs Julius Borden * Results }} Archives }} Ladder A ladder has been logged from the Results of the previous fights. '' }} '' }} Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe